1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooling device. More particularly the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for conveniently reducing a temperature of a liquid such as a hot drink or a laboratory specimen.
2. Background Art
Hot drinks are frequently served too warm for comfortable immediate consumption. Consumers of such drinks are accustomed to wait, and blow their breath over the free surface of the hot drink until it has cooled sufficiently to consume comfortably.
In laboratories, warm fluids are cooled in refrigerators and freezers, both having limited capacity to cool these fluids quickly.
For the above reasons, there is a need for a method and apparatus for quickly and conveniently cooling warm or hot fluids.